


18 Reasons Why

by sarcasticnotsardonic



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: Love Triangle, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticnotsardonic/pseuds/sarcasticnotsardonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me why,” he says.</p><p>Because it’s Bay, you buffoon, is what you really wish to respond.</p><p>With a roll of your eyes, you give him only this. “You know why.”</p><p>But he shakes his head.</p><p>“Nope. Not good enough.”</p><p>Frustrated and unable to contain it, you say, “Are you really going to make me stand here and list the reasons why I care about the possibility of you and Bay?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	18 Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> I know in fanfiction, first person POV is normally frowned upon. But with this particular story, I couldn't really do it from a third person POV. If first person turns you off, though, I get it.

You’re weren’t sure what was going to happen exactly when you came home for summer break and planned to tell your pseudo-brother to stay away from your ex-girlfriend. It’s not the easiest conversation to have, and you can readily admit that when it comes to her, you don’t always think straight. Or at all. You see, when it comes to her, suave you’re definitely not. At least, when it comes to claiming stake to your territory. Not that she is your “territory.” Certainly you respect her more than that. You know she doesn’t belong to you. But it’s in the principle of the matter.

You had her first.

You _loved_ her first.

It’s not the falling for her part you don’t get. Truthfully, you wonder how others have been in her presence and not fallen. You want to take a minute to ponder that, really. How can you be near her and not immediately be filled with such effervescence? Better men have tried and failed. You did, too.

So, yeah, you get it.

But falling for someone and acting upon those feelings are entirely separate. Just because he feels something for her - you hope it’s not love though - does not mean he needs to tell her. Or act on it.

Clearly, he feels differently.

So, in preparation for this meeting, you expect the worst.

You expect to be met with indignation.

You expect for him to throw the first punch this time.

What you don’t expect is a challenge...and an offer to concede.

“Tell me why,” he says.

 _Because it’s Bay, you buffoon_ , is what you really wish to respond.

With a roll of your eyes, you give him only this. “You know why.”

But he shakes his head.

“Nope. Not good enough.”

Frustrated and unable to contain it, you say, “Are you really going to make me stand here and list the reasons why I care about the possibility of you and Bay?”

“Yep.”

This time it is you who shakes your head. And then you cross your arms.

This is bullshit.

“You’re a tool, you know that?”

He only shrugs.

“Well, if you can’t think of a reason…”

You snort.

“ **A** reason? What makes you think I don’t have a thousand?”

“Then come on, give them.”

“I’m tired. I just had a long flight, and I’m not doing this.”

You attempt to push past him, but he stops you, grabbing you by your elbows.

“I want at least one good reason by tomorrow, or else all bets are off.”

If looks could kill, Travis would be lying dead on the floor of your living room by now.

“Are you _seriously_ issuing me an ultimatum about Bay?”

“You’re damn right I am. She deserves the best.”

You huff an angry note.

“And why are you so sure that means _you_? Last I checked, you are still a hothead who jumps at any chance he has to hit someone.”

“It may not be, but I’m not so sure it’s you either, at this point anyway.”

And you can only look at him.

He does the same.

You’re at an impasse.

“You’ll have your stupid reason by tomorrow,” you say, and this time he lets you go.

* * *

 

When you come out into the kitchen the next morning - er - afternoon, he’s sitting there with this shit eating grin that you just want to wipe off of his smug face.

“Someone had a late night.”

“Uh-huh,” you reach into your back pocket, “doing this.”

He looks at the paper.

“Which is?”

“Your request. I’m sure you’ll let me know if it’s to your satisfaction.”

And then you decide to go for a ride.

The fresh air is nice. Exactly what you need to clear your head. When you come back a couple of hours later, you find him sitting on the couch, deep in the throes of contemplation.

When you walk in, he looks up at you. There’s sadness in his eyes, defeat, and suddenly, you feel a twinge of guilt.

He hangs his head low and then picks it back up. Then he stands up and walks toward you.

“Okay,” he says and he hands you back your piece of paper.

“Okay?”

He shrugs.

“If you can do this, obviously you’re still in love with her.”

“I pretty much told you that back in Mexico.”

“Yeah, but I guess I didn’t believe you. Or I didn’t want to.” He looks away from you, just for a brief moment. And then he faces you again. “I really do care about her. But if I’m being honest, it’s not the same way you do. Maybe it could have been, if you guys had never…”

He doesn’t finish his sentence. He doesn’t have to. The truth is, you have had similar thoughts. That what-if’s and whatnots. It’s not that you regret your time with her. It’s just when you meet that person, the one, as easy as it is to picture your life with them, sometimes it’s just as easy to wonder where you would be had you not met them.

“So you’re not going to tell her how you feel?” you ask, just to make sure.

“Nah. Even if I did, she probably wouldn’t feel the same way...I can’t lie to you though, man. I wish she did.”

And you don’t really know what to do with that.

He wasn’t just doing this to piss you off.

He really does have feelings for her.

For a brief moment, you want to tell him to go for it. That if you can’t have her, then at least you’d know she’d be safe with someone. Happy even. But you can’t. Maybe if you believed it was truly over, but you don’t. And if there’s even the slightest chance of you two finding your way back to each other, then it has to be at your friend’s expense. If something happened between the two of them, like for real, it would spell the end of you two.

So all you can do is nod.

“We gonna be okay?” you ask.

“Do you want us to?”

You offer a half-assed smile. It’s not much, but it’s the best you can do at this moment.

“Of course.”

“Then I guess we’ll see. It’s gonna take some time. We both said things to each other….did things….”

“I know.”

“I guess I’ll see you later,” he says and then he’s gone.

You didn’t even get the chance to say “yeah, see you later.” But maybe it’s for the best.

You stare at the paper you spent most of last night writing.

_**18 Reasons Why I Care:** _

_**B - Brave. Bay is brave. More brave than either of us could ever be, really.** _

_**A - Amazing. You realize within seconds of meeting her how smart she is. Only a fool wouldn’t pick up on that.** _

_**Y - Yearning. She yearns for life and for love and it’s so refreshing.** _

_**M - Makes you crazy. In the best of ways. I can’t begin to describe it.** _

_**A - Artistic. She’s going to take the world by storm some day. I just know it.** _

_**D - Daring. I never met someone as daring as she is. You know she created Hammer Girl at fifteen? Yeah…’nuff said.** _

_**A - Amusing. She can make you laugh better than anyone else can.** _

_**L - Lover. She has so much love to give, sometimes, it hurts to think about it. About her being out in the world. So vulnerable. With all of that love.** _

_**I - Innovative. She has a ton of ideas. She just hasn’t tapped into them yet. But when she does, watch out.** _

_**N - Never gives up. Even when you think she might, she never stops caring about you. Even if what she shows you is hurt or anger, you know deep down, she cares.** _

_**E - Energetic. You ever been around Bay after she’s had some Red Bulls? It’s like Bay on a sugar high. She never gets tired.** _

_**K - Kind. She has one of the purest souls I have ever come across. But sometimes I worry that her kindness will be what makes her lose everything.** _

_**E - Electrifying. Even the smallest touches, from her, can knock you off your feet.** _

_**N - Neverending quest for justice. Seriously. She’d save the world if she could. I’m sure she has tried.** _

_**N - Not my friend. I could never just be Bay’s friend. I love her too much.** _

_**I - Impulsive. Not one of her best qualities. I’m sure you can attest to that. She can be off and running on a minute’s notice without stopping to think or even breathe.** _

_**S - Smart. She’ll never believe it. Not really. I still remember when she made honor roll at Carlton. She never thought she had it in her. But she did. And she does.** _

_**H - Happy. I want to see Bay happy. I do. Even if it’s not with me. Sometimes, when you love someone, you need to set them free, even if it hurts not being with them. Even if you think they might be better off with someone else. If you can tell me you care about Bay this much, then go for it. But if your feelings for her aren’t that deep, man, then let her go. Maybe she does deserve better than both of us. I don’t know.** _

**What I do know is I’ll never stop loving her. These may be 18 reasons, but I could come up with more. I could probably come up with a million of reasons why I care….and why I love her.**

**But the bigger question is, can you?**

In the end, Travis’s response said it all.

You don’t know what will happen in the future. With you, and Bay, and Travis.

All you can hope for is the big H. Happiness.


End file.
